


"Too Far In"

by kisekae_owo



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Episode: s01e22 Steven and the Stevens, Self-Doubt, Steven Universe: The Movie, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 21:12:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20785166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisekae_owo/pseuds/kisekae_owo
Summary: Steven tries to prevent the Steven and the Steven's from ever happening, but he meets someone along the way----Sbsbsbsb im tired so this fic might be a little bad but eh.Also slight self-cest (its just hugging tho-)☆





	"Too Far In"

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me if I make mistakes, I'm not very good at grammar or expressing scenes

"LISTEN UP! You can't kick me out of the band!" The original Steven shouts at his clones, "I'm the original Steven, I created you! Steven and the Steven's was my idea!"

"Without me... you'd all be nothing!" He lets his anger out, realising something, "Huh, that's it!" he then has an idea, he begins to laugh maniacally as he uses the hourglass to go to the past.

"Steven, no!"

-

"Wish I could have been there to tell my dad you were too... Bghaw-!" The past Steven's eyes widen as his mouth gets covered by a person with a face that looks just like him, he was incredibly confused.

"Don't start the band Steven! it'll only tear us apart!" Steven warns his past self, and all of a sudden, the other steven's follow him to the exact same timeline.

"Ha-ha! We all have time things!" The Steven's talk in unison, laughing at the first Steven's stupid idea.

"You'll never catch me, ya' turkeys! Ha!" He shouts as he goes to another timeline.

-

"I'm okay guys, I just- wha..?!" Steven gasps in confusion.

"Too far back!"

-

A few timeskips later, Steven arrives at an unfamiliar timeline.

He was in a beach, possibly stranded, and it was night time.

He was either too far in the past, or too far in the future. He honestly couldn't tell.

The question is, why haven't the other Steven's arrive yet? Why was he the only one teleported to this timeline? Was there some sort of reason?

He walks around for a bit, but he stops when he noticed an slightly familiar, kinda unfamiliar, rebuilt version of his beach house.

He assumed that he was in the future, but he didn't know how far he was in the future.

He walks to the doorway, trying to peak if someone was there, and there was.

It was his future self.

He was sitting on the sofa and he looked like he was in distress, and there was a bunch of gems on the table which looked like garnet's gems, amethyst, pearl, and an unfamiliar gem. If that gem was poofed by his future self, then why didn't he bubble them like how the gems can?

Or did he never learn how?

Other than that, he worries about if he was supposed to go in or just go back to his timeline.

He decided to go in anyway out of curiosity, he knocks, but his future self doesn't answer or even look at the door. It's like he was already expecting someone. He goes in anyway, but he felt like he was intruding, even though this was his home... except, in the future.

His future self didn't even look at him, he was staring at the poofed gems, probably thinking.

"Umm..." He tries to bring his attention to him, "Hi!"

He finally looks away from the gems and stares at the familiar face that looked like him, "W-W-What?!" The future Steven freaks out with eyes wide, "just what is going on today?!"

Well, he was definitely not expecting this reaction, "Uhh, are you okay?"

"Not really..." future Steven sighs, as he looks down back at the gems, "everything is turning so messed up, and I just don't know what's going on..."

"What happened?"

"I'm being blamed for something I didn't even do! some other gem wants to take their anger out on me..." The future Steven cries, "and I don't even know why! Why is it always me?! Why does it always have to me?! I just want my happily ever after back... I just can't deal with this stuff again..."

"Why not?"

"Because... I can't do anything right! I couldn't even warn them that they were going to be poofed... I was there..." the future Steven cries and sobs even more, drowning in his mistakes, he felt worthless, "and I didn't even do anything... I was weak..."

"Well, I'm weak too! I can't even control my powers..."

"I guess we're equal..." the Future Steven tries to summon his shield, but it suddenly disappears, "It's like I'm a kid again, and it sucks..."

"But that isn't so bad..." he stares at his older self.

"Yes it is!" The future Steven shouts, "for the first time in years, everyone's in danger... everyone needs me, and I'm useless!"

"Then why are you giving up so easily?!" 

"Huh?"

"Why don't you just try? Why don't you try to find a way?" He says, "You're not perfect, you never were. Everyone makes mistakes, but you just can't give up and think everything is over! Just try."

"But what if everything is over..." the future Steven just looks down.

"Ya' know, I don't really know what's going on or what's about to happen, but what I do know is that I don't like seeing you- well, me, like this!" He continues, "I believe in you, future Steven. But you have to believe in yourself too! You can change, Steven! You can fix everything! It won't be easy, but, just believe in yourself, love yourself, and learn to change!"

"Do you really think that--"

"If every porkchop were perfect, we wouldn't have hotdogs... You're not alone in this, Steven."

The older Steven's eyes sparkled, he felt so... inspired, he's never felt this way in a while, and out of all the people who could make him feel this way, it was... himself? 

All of a sudden the older Steven found himself floating, and his gem glowing.

He was filled with joy, does this mean he can use his powers now?!

He tries to summon his shield, and it worked! It didn't disappear!

Older Stevens eyes turned into stars as he was filled with joy, he hugs his past self, crying tears of joy, "Thanks a lot... I don't know what I'd do without you..."

"Hehe, but I am you!" Past Steven smiles, and hugs back, "So you're not alone in this after all! You've got yourself!"

His older self chuckles, "I guess you're right... not only that, but I still have Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl when they reform..."

"Yeah..." Past Steven felt happy for his older self, but it was kinda awkward, "You know, it's kinda weird hugging myself."

"Yeah, I should stop, sorry." His older self chuckles, as he lets go of the hug.

Past Steven's eyes sparkle, "Now, tell me more about the future!"

-

"Whoa, so I saved the universe?!" Past Steven had stars in his eyes, "That's so cool!"

"Y-Yeah... anyway, shouldn't you be heading back to your time soon?" Future Steven says, "Well, not exactly in your time, but don't you have something to do?"

"Oh yeah right!" Past Steven realises, "I'm supposed to prevent Steven and the Steven's!"

Future Steven chuckles, "Well, good luck on that."

"You know... I think I changed too, Future Steven. Just a few minutes ago... I've never said anything that deep before..." Past Steven sighs happily, "It's like my mind grew up a bit while meeting you."

The future Steven just stares.

"I just wanted to say... I'm glad I was able to meet my future self." Past Steven says, "Anyway, cya! Stay cool forever, Steven!"

"C-" The future Steven greets goodbye, but all of a sudden, Past Steven already switched to another timeline, "-ya... thanks for visiting, Steven..."

He looks down at the heart-shaped gem, sighing, "I'm not gonna bubble you... I'm gonna make this right."

Suddenly, his dad burst into the room, "Steven! I came as fast as I could! Are you ok?!"

-

"Can't you see it in our eyes? We're the one, we're the—"

"One!"

"Two!"

"Three!"

"Four!"

"We're not like the other guys"

"We're not like anybody!"

"By the way, don't go back in time, or you'll destroy yourself!"

"Steven and the Crystal Gems, we're gonna make you smile! I accidentally created an alternate timeline..."

"Steven and the Crystal Gems, come on, now, don't be shy! I learned to stay true to myself, by watching myself die..."

Everything goes back to normal, and nobody remembers ever using the hourglass.

Except for one person from the future.

-  
☆ the end!! ☆

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I'm not proud of this


End file.
